deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Vasily Chuikov
Vasily Ivanovich Chuikov was a Soviet military officer and war hero. He was the commander of the 62nd Army during the Battle of Stalingrad. Chuikov was twice awarded the titles Hero of the Soviet Union and was awarded the Distinguished Service Cross by the United States for his actions during the Battle of Stalingrad. Born into a peasant family in the village of Serebryanye Prudy in the Tula region south of Moscow, Chuikov was the eighth of 12 children and the fifth of eight sons. At the age of 12, he left school and his family home to earn his living in a factory in Saint Petersburg. When the Russian Civil War broke out, Chuikov, along with his brothers, became soldiers. During the Russian Revolution Chuikov became unemployed. Later the same year, an older brother arranged for Chuikov to be recruited into the Red Guards. A year later he joined the Red Army. During his service, Chukiov received two awards of the Order of the Red Banner for bravery and heroism. He got also wounded four times, one was from a fragment in his left arm that could not be operated on. It led to partial paralysis and caused him to lose temporary use of his arm. During the World War 2, Chuikov became an important commander, leading his men against the Polish, Finnish, Japanese, and eventually the Germans during the Battle of Stalingrad and even heading the Soviet offensive which conquered Berlin. After the war, Chuikov continued to command the 8th Guards Army in Germany, later serving as Commander-in-Chief of the Group of Soviet Forces in Germany from 1949 until 1953, when he was made commander of the Kiev Military District. While serving at that post, on 11 March 1955 he was promoted to Marshal of the Soviet Union. From 1960 to 1964, he was the Commander-in-Chief of the Soviet Ground Forces. He also served as the Chief of the Civil Defense from 1961 until his retirement in 1972. From 1961 until his death, he was a member of the Central Committee of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union. He was a major consultant for the design of the Stalingrad battle memorial on Mamayev Kurgan, and was buried there after his death at the age of 82. Battle vs. Erwin Rommel (by Deathblade 100) Chuikov: Rommel: The battle starts with Vasily Chuikov and two Soviet soldiers patroling an area of of German controlled Poland. They have one T34 tank with its crew of three, the two infantry are equipped with their PPD-40s and Mosin-Nagant rifles. The Russians hear another tank aproaching and see Erwin Rommel, two Wehrmacht soldiers and a Panzer VI with its crew of three. The two generals eye each other for a minute, before one of Chuikov's soldiers raises his Mosin-Nagant and kills one of Rommel's men, with a shot to the head. The German general retaliates by raising his Karabiner 98k and shoots Chuikov's submachine gunner in the chest. The Soviet T34 trundles up and fires it cannon at the Panzer, to almost no effect. The Panzer tank fires its own cannon, but misses. The last remaining Russian foot soldier throws an F1 grenade at the Germans, which explodes, heavily wounding the Wehrmacht rifleman. The rifleman fires his Karabiner 98k and kills the Russian soldier, before succumbing to his wounds. The Panzer tank trundles towards the T34 and fires, damaging the Russian tank. One of the Soviet tank operators emerges and throws a Molotov Cocktail at the German tank. One of Rommel's tank operators exits the Panzer, runs towards the T34 and places a Bouncing Betty in front of one of the tank's treads before withdrawing. The Wehrmacht soldier detonates the mine, disabling the T34 tank. Vasily orders one of his remaining men to fire at Rommel's foot soldier. The Wehrmacht soldier raises his Karabiner and fires, wounding the Soviet soldier. The Russian runs towards the Wehrmacht soldier and fires his PPD-40 at the German, killing him. Rommel fires his MP40 at the Russian, hitting him in the throat. The disabled T34 fires, damaging the treads of the Panzer. Rommel fires his MP40 at Chuikov, wounding the Russian. The two tank crews emerge from the tanks and prepare to fire their weapons. Rommel sees Chuikov throw an F1 grenade at the Gemans, just as Rommel throws a Model 24 grenade at the Russians. The blasts kill one man on both sides and injures the other two. Rommel draws out his Walther P38 and fires twice at the Russian general. Chuikov replies with his Nagant M1895 revolver. The Russian general fires and kills Rommel's last soldier. Rommel fires his Walther killing the last Soviet foot soldier. Chuikov holsters his revolver and rushes Rommel. Rommel repels the Russian for a few second, before being knocked to the ground. As Rommel scrabbles for his Walther, Chuikov starts to choke the German general. Five seconds later, Rommel fires his retrieved Walther P38 into Chuikov's abdomen and pushes the Russian off him. As Chuikov lies on the ground bleeding, Rommel walks off and picks up a MP40 submachine gun. The German fires the weapon twice into the Russian's chest, before shooting Chuikov in the head with his Walther P38, to make certain that Vasily was dead. Rommel raises his arm in the air, before turning and walking back to base, preparing to report what had happened. '''Winner: '''Erwin Rommel Expert's Opinion Despite the battle being close, Vasily just couldn't match Rommel's superior X-factors and weapons. If this battle was unfair in any way, shape or form go to my talk page, here. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Tadamichi Kuribayashi (by Tybaltcapulet) TBC Expert's Opinion TBW Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Russian Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Communist Warrior Category:Historical Warriors Category:European Warriors